What Happened Next: After the Lucifractor
by mbavfanlm
Summary: I have been waiting for My Babysitter's A Vampire to return as promised but it hasn't so I decided to come up with an ending of my own. This by no means is a definite ending this is just my version of what will happen next. I hope all mbav fans enjoy reading.
1. Chapter 1

After the Lucifractor Ch. 1

Sarah, Ethan, Benny, and Jesse run out of the room through the hallways and run out of the church. As they are heading towards the gate, Jesse and Sarah collapse, face flat. Ethan and Benny stop and Ethan runs over to Sarah and turns her over. "Sarah say something." He puts his hand on her cheek he has tears in his eyes. "Sarah please."

Jesse lying next to Sarah begins to moan. Benny and Ethan jump back and Jesse begins to cough. He tries to lift himself up but collapses back onto the floor.

"We need to get them some help." Benny says

"We can't just leave Sarah here." Ethan replies

"I'll call my grandma." Benny says as he takes out his cell phone. "No signal"

Ethan grabs Sarah and pulls her over.

"Where do you think you're going?" Benny asks him

"I'm trying to get her to the car."

"Goodluck with that."

"You know you could help."

Benny runs over and helps him drag Sarah to their car. They put her in the back seat. Ethan runs back towards the church. "What now?" Benny asks annoyed.

"We can't just leave Jesse there."

"Yes we can. May I remind you.." Benny states calmly and then screams "that he bit you!"

"Benny, he did try and help us and maybe if we can cure him he can help us I don't know, get the Lucifractor back!"

"Okay fine." Benny says and they run to get Jesse's body. They pick him up and drag him to the car. "Now where we gonna put him?" Benny asks.

"I got an idea." Ethan replies and opens the trunk. "It'll be a tight fit but I think we can squeeze him in."

Benny drags over Jessie and Ethan helps get him into the trunk. Ethan slams the trunk shut which with Jesse replies with hard groan. "That's what you get for biting me." Ethan says. Benny sits in the passenger seat and Ethan sits in the driver's seat. He starts the car but Benny interrupts him. "You know you don't have your license."

"I've driven with Sarah before."

"Yeah but from memory you crashed the car!"

"That wasn't my fault the car was possessed. Anyways I'm driving."

"Good lord have mercy on our souls." Benny murmurs under his breath.

Ethan slams on the gas and they go flying when they get to Ethan's house Ethan tries to pull over but crashes into the big oak tree. The air bags deploy and smoke comes flying through the glass. The boys start coughing. Ethan gets out and opens the back door. "Sarah's okay!"

"Are you okay Benny, sure I'm fine thanks for asking." Benny replies sarcastically.

"Help me get Sarah into the house." Ethan says.

Benny runs around to help but when he goes to help pick her up they hear faint banging noise. It was coming from the trunk. They open the trunk and Jesse asks faintly "What happened." He was weak but awake.

"Jesse we'll explain everything but first we need to get you into the house." They drag Sarah into the house luckily Ethan's parents wouldn't be back till tomorrow. They drop her next to the stairs and Jane comes running in.

"What happened?" There were tears in her eyes.

"We have a lot to explain but first we need to get Jesse out of the trunk." Ethan says.

"Jesse what is he doing here?!" Jane replies.

"I said we have a lot to explain."

After getting Jesse in, Benny and Ethan put him down on a chair and lie Sarah down on the couch. Benny's grandma brings in some blood substitute for Jesse who drinks it without any complaints.

"Grandma you are looking better." Benny said half serious half joking.

"Yes I'm fine, but that note drained a lot out of me, I won't be doing much magic for a while." she replies

Ethan starts to explain. "The lucifractor has been unleashed by Sterns. Jesse and Sarah collapsed along with lord knows how many other vampires."

Jesse starts coughing. "We need to get the lucifractor back."

"That's obvious Fangy." Benny says.

Jesse tries to hiss at him but his fangs aren't coming out. "What's happening?"

"The lucifractor still has power over you Jesse. You won't have any of your _special_ abilities till it is destroyed." Benny's grandmother replied. "You should get some sleep." Then she turned to Benny, Ethan, and Jane. "You guys need to get some sleep. Ethan I'll see when your parents are returning. We need time to figure out what we're going to do with these two."

_The next morning_

Ethan got dressed and ran down stairs to find Sarah still lying on the couch and Jesse still in his chair. He walked over and sat down next to Sarah. "I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can I want you to know that I really care about you and I'm sorry for all that has happened. I'm sorry I messed up our date, I'm sorry I said it was horrible. I just needed you to know that."

"That is so touching." Jesse said sarcastically behind him.

"What do you want? You're the reason that our date was messed up." Ethan said angrily.

"Relax tough guy. You'll have your chance with Sarah later. Right now, we need to figure out a plan to get the lucifractor."

"I'm working on it, but I have to get to school."

"The sad life of a mortal." Jessie said.

Ethan ignores his comment and walks into the kitchen, Jane, Benny, and Benny's grandma were sitting at the table eating pancakes. "Sit down and eat honey, you need energy for the day you are going to have."

The morning was pretty casual until lunch. The cafeteria was half empty.

"Does this mean half of our classmates were vampires?" Benny asked nervously.

A girl with dark brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes walks into the room and bumps into Ethan. In the vision she hisses and shows fangs. "Sorry." she says sweetly "My name is Faith. I'm a new student." She holds out her hand and Ethan grabs it and shakes. "Hello." He said cautiously, "I'm Ethan and this is Benny."

The girl freezes for a second, she looks shocked, she whispers something under her breath. Then she snaps back in and smiles "It's great to meet you."

The boys would've said something but the loud speaker goes on

_attention students, there will be a meeting in the auditorium after lunch, where you will meet your new Vice Principal, since Vice Principal Sterns has resigned. All students are to report to the auditorium immediately after lunch. That is all. _

The boys freeze at this but Faith is oblivious to this and says, "I guess I'll be seeing you around." She walks away to get some lunch.

"How are we going to find Sterns now?" Benny says.

"My guess is that he's still at the church but we have another problem. That new girl."

"You mean faith she is gorgeous." Benny says.

"Not that." Ethan said "I had a vision and she's vampire."

"Dude all the vampires are unconscious your just seeing things."

"Benny I know what I saw." Ethan said.

"Whatever right now we need to get some food I'm starving." With that the boys go and get there food.

After lunch the boys head to the auditorium but something grabs them and pulls them back to the cafeteria when the boys look up they notice its Faith.

"Listen we need to talk" She said her voice got deep and possessive.

"You're a vampire." Ethan said.

"You act like you've never seen one before." She said her voice got softer and more playful. "Listen I know you know about the lucifractor I know that you are a seer Ethan, and Benny I heard is a wizard."

"How do you know so much about us?" Ethan asked.

"My brother told me all about you."

"Who's your brother?" Benny asked nervously

"Jesse"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rory and Erica are walking through the forest behind Anastasia. Erica is starting to snap out of the trance. "Where are we going, what's happening." She asks.

"Everything is going as planned." Anastasia said calmly but then her voice deepened. "You must continue to follow me."

"What about Sarah?" She said trying to fight Anastasia's powers. "I need to go back and find her." Erica turned to run but Anastasia put up her hand.

"You aren't going anywhere." Her voice still deep.

As if on cue Rory snapped out of his trance. "What's happening?"

"Rory run for it! Find Sarah!" Erica screamed.

"You got it!" Rory said and tried to fly away but Anastasia stopped him.

"You want to follow me forget about your friends." She said her voice still deep.

"We want to follow you." Rory and Erica said in unison. They continued on with her. Walking deeper and deeper into the woods.

_Back at school Ethan, Benny, and Faith were still in cafeteria._

"So if you are a vampire too how come the lucifractor isn't affecting you." Ethan asked.

"If the Vampire is strong enough they can survive the first blast of the lucifractor." Faith replied calmly, but sternly.

"The first blast?" Benny said nervously.

"Yes. The lucifractor hasn't unleashed it's full power. Every 72 hours the lucifractor can send out another blast. I'm trying to get it back before that happens." Faith continued.

"How are you planning on doing that?" Ethan asked.

"Well I was going to ask Jesse for help, but I can't find him and I have a feeling you too know where he is."

"Yeah he is at my house." Ethan said.

"Take me to him." Faith demanded.

"We can't we have classes." Benny said.

"I'm sorry let me rephrase that." She said calmly. The her voice deepened she showed her fangs and her eyes glowed, "Take me to him now, or else."

"Sure, no problem." Ethan replied nervously.

When they arrived at Ethan's house Faith ran over to her brother and kneeled next to him. She took his hand. "Jesse oh my god are you okay?"

"Faith what are you doing here? I told you not to come." Jesse replied nervously.

"I needed to see if you were okay. I couldn't just leave you here to die."

"I would've been fine. You need to leave now!"

"I can take care of myself Jesse. In case you haven't noticed you're the one who is in a weak and feeble state not me. I am going to get the lucifractor back."

"I can't let you do that. You almost died last time." Jesse said sweetly. "I need you to be safe. I promised."

"You promised that over 2,000 years ago give it a rest. It's not your job to protect me anymore." She said really sweetly and kissed his forehead. "Besides if you want to destroy the lucifractor you're going to need my help and you know it."

"I hate to interrupt the family reunion but we have a marble to take care of." Benny said.

"Well, Jesse defeated him last time. Jesse do you think you could do it again." Ethan said.

"I don't have enough strength in me." Jesse said. "I haven't drank anything in days."

"How about your sister she has the strength." Benny said.

"That would require me to get near him before he zaps me." Faith replied.

"Then we need to come up with a plan." Ethan said

"Well while you guys work on that I'm gonna get us some snacks" Benny said.

"Benny!" Ethan said

"What I need my brain food." Benny replied and walked into the kitchen.

"So anyone got any ideas?" Faith asked hopefully.

Everyone stayed quiet trying to come up with a plan. Then Benny returned empty handed. "What did I miss."

Faith stepped over to him. "Nothing much." She said casually and moved closer to him. "Just trying to come up with some ideas to retrieve the lucifractor."

"Well anyone got any ideas? I want to know everything." Benny said.

Faith continued to move in on him "oh nothing yet" she moved up right behind him. "And I have a feeling you have no ideas." She said calmly. "Either" her voice deepened, and in a split second she grew fangs and bit him.

"Faith no!" Ethan screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone watches as Benny's body falls to the ground. Ethan is petrified and can't move. Faith shows her teeth but there isn't any blood on them instead it's dripping a purple goo.

"What's going on? Why aren't your teeth red with delicious blood?" Jesse asked.

Faith responds her voice deep and filled with hate, "it wasn't Benny. It was a clone, probably created by your vice principal."

"Calm down sis." Jesse said.

"I can't stay calm! He's getting stronger and we need to stop him!" Her voice was still deep her eyes were glowing.

Ethan ran over and grabbed her arms, he snapped into a vision. He was inside her mind.

_It was misty but Ethan could see a fight in the distance. A man in a dark cloak was holding a glowing ball, the lucifractor, and he was lucifracting people which were obviously vampires. He saw Jesse coming up behind the man in the cloak just as Jesse said but here the man turned around and zapped Jesse. Out of the darkness Faith jumped infront of Jesse and tried to wrestle the guy down. Jesse got up behind him and bit him, sucked all the blood out, just like he said. Faith and Jesse stood next to each other, but Jesse collapsed. The lucifractor sucked a lot of power out of him. Faith out her hand over him and her hand glowed as she moved up and down. Jesse was able to get up now but Faith was passed out on top of him, she whispered something in his ear. That when Jesse took the cloak and wrapped it around the Lucifractor, and flew off._

He snapped out of it. Faith collapsed again.

"What did you do to her?" Jesse asked angrily.

"I have no idea." Ethan said.

"Did you atleast see what got her so aggravated?" Jesse asked.

"She was thinking about the battle for the lucifractor. The old battle. The battle that went a little differently then the way you said it went." Ethan replied.

"Forget that we need to help her." Jesse said. He slowly stood up and limped over to her. He put his hand over her and his hand glowed the way it did during the battle but instantly Faith's hand grabbed his.

"Jesse no." She said. Faith leaned up. "You need it right now."

"What's going on?" Ethan asked.

Before either of them could answer there was a banging in the kitchen. Benny was tied up and trying to get up. Ethan and Jesse untied him and helped him up.

"Evil Benny is back!" Benny screamed.

"Not exactly." Ethan replied. "Sterns sent him."

"Where is he?" Benny asked nervously.

"Faith took care of him. Come on." Jesse said.

They walk back into the den, but Faith is gone. The front door is open. Sarah starts to wake up.

Sarah moans. "What happened?"

Ethan ran to Sarah and Jesse ran to the door. Faith wasn't anywhere to be seen. Ethan looks down at Sarah "oh my god your okay. Thank goodness your okay." He took her hand. There was a message in it.

_Hey guys I'm going after the lucifractor. I gave some power to Sarah so that she would be able to move but she won't be able to use any abilities. Good luck_

_-Faith_

"Jesse, your sister went after the lucifractor." Ethan said.

"What?" His fangs grew. "Where is she going?"

"She didn't say." Ethan replied. Jesse punched the wall but barely made a dent.

"Wow. Oh that hurt." Jesse said shaking his hand to get the pain out.

"The sad life of a mortal." Ethan said.

"You think your so tough now. I might not have super strength but I can still beat you." Jesse said his fangs grew his eyes glowed and he walked right over to Ethan and picked him up by the shirt.

He was about to punch him but Sarah interrupted. "Jesse stop. Not now."

Jesse put Ethan down. "Sorry." He said as his eyes stop glowing. "I just can't let anything happen to Faith."

"Who is Faith?" Sarah asked.

"Jesse's sister." Benny replied.

"Jesse has a sister?"

"Yeah long story but right now we need to find her." Benny said.

"And I think I know where she is." Jesse said.


	4. NOTICE for all readers

**_I'm thinking about giving a version of why Jesse is the way he is, I mean why he acts evil and hides his soft side and the reason he bit Sarah. I'm also willing to explain things if you don't understand the,._**


	5. Chapter 4

Faith is staying low. She is trying to find what she came here for. The sun had already set. It was dark but not pitch black. It was really foggy. She heard a crackling noise behind her and began to run. She couldn't use super speed though so she was running mortal style. She tripped and fell. When she looked up she saw it glowing in front of her.

We pick up at Ethan's house Jesse has just announced that he knows where Faith will be and everyone asks where.

"The Graveyard." He replied.

"What's so special about the graveyard?" Benny asked.

"That's where the last battle was." Jesse said.

"Speaking if the last battle. Why did you lie about what happened?" Ethan asked.

"I didn't completely lie, I planned to let the lucifractor destroy other vampires while I snuck up behind, but my sister was never like me in that way. She wanted to protect everyone. I told her I would if she promised to get out before the battle. She agreed, but I should've noticed she would stay and fight." Jesse was sitting down now his eyes lost in thought. "I was coming up behind to bite the cloaked man but I saw Faith. She was using her manipulation powers to redirect the shots from the lucifractor. The reason he turned around was because I said 'hey buddy guess who.' He started to zap me but Faith flew over and jumped in front, she pushed me away. That's when I bit him. The lucifractor still drained away most of my powers, I blacked out. I was turning into a mortal. The glowing of the hand which is what I did to Faith before is how vampires give their power to rehabilitate others. Faith gave me all the power I needed to hide the lucifractor, but it took a lot out of her. That's the reason I wasn't in the same state as Sarah when the lucifractor sent out its blast. It was Faith's power that kept me alive. I hate it. I want to give her power back to her but she won't take it. She tries to protect me. I'm her older brother, she shouldn't be taking care of me. I'll do anything to protect her. So I hid her existence from everyone. That's why I didn't tell you what really happened. I couldn't risk Sterns finding out about her. She is super powerful."

"Wait she's your younger sister? How is she stronger than you?" Sarah asked.

"I spent life taking others powers to strengthen mine. She practiced using what she already had, every vampire is capable of it but she trained for it." Jesse said.

"So she woke me up?" Sarah said.

"Yeah. She gave you some of her strength, but it will eventually return to her, because you have no relation to her." Jesse said.

"So then let's go help her before I pass out again." Sarah said.

They had to walk to the graveyard so it took them forever to get there.

When they did they saw Faith crawling on the ground Benny stepped on a branch and Faith began to run away. Jesse ran after her and everyone else followed behind.

He was still weak so he trailed behind till she was out of sight. He needed to catch his breath. Than he ran after her.

Faith kept running but she tripped and fell. When she looked up she saw it glowing in front of her. Jesse got his chance to catch up he watched her stand up and walk over to it. She reached out her hand to grab.

Jesse screamed "Faith stop!"

She took it in her hand but Jesse grabbed it too. They wrestled for it.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jesse pulled the lucifractor out of Faith hands. Everyone stayed still except for him. They were staring at the lucifractor. "What are you guys looking at?" Jesse asked.

"The lucifractor should've drained out your power, but it didn't." Ethan said.

"If the lucifractor doesn't have the power, why are we still weak?" Sarah asked.

"Because it worked. Sterns has it. Which means he can kill us just by touching us." Faith said.

"Then we can't bite him." Jesse said.

"Oh we can but after we drain the blood out of him we will die." Faith replied.

"So then how are we going to defeat him?" Benny replied.

"We need to find a weakness." Faith said.

"Then we need to do some research." Ethan suggested.

"Ugh homework." Benny groaned.

Back at Ethan's house Ethan was sitting at his desk searching the internet for any information he could find about Sterns. Faith was sitting on his bed. Sarah and Jesse were down stairs drinking some blood substitute and trying to regain some power.

"Don't schools do background checks on the people they hire?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ethan asked.

"Because your school should have some information about Sterns background." Faith suggested.

"We can't break into the school, for one it's bad enough we have to be there in the morning." Ethan said.

"Than we'll just hack into the computers." Faith said.

"Hacking isn't that easy. Benny and I have tried that before to get our report grades early and to see if Benny needed to make any adjustments but it had a really strong firewall." Ethan replied.

"Then step aside and let me have a try." Faith said.

"Faith it's not that simple." Ethan said.

"What's the damage in letting me try?" Faith asked.

"Okay fine." Ethan slumped on the bed and Faith sat down at his desk and started typing. "But don't start complaining to me when it doesn't work out." There was a swoosh sound on the computer.

"Okay I'm in."

"Wait what?" Ethan asked shocked. "How'd you get in so easily."

"Math, robotics, and computer club captain at my old school." Faith replied.

"Wait your a nerd?"

"I prefer the the term intellectual jock but yes." Faith replied with a smirk.

Ethan came and looked over her as she searched the school's system for information on Sterns. They couldn't find anything on the educators list. Before they could think of another place to look, Benny came in holding a bunch of books.

"Okay grandma gave me some spell books and history books that might help us. And the two vamps downstairs are having a break down." Benny said

"They need human blood." Faith replied.

Benny and Ethan pointed at each other and simultaneously said "take his blood!"

"Relax, I have something that can help in my backpack come on." She went down stairs and got her bag which was by the door. She unzipped and took out a bottle of pills.

"What Vampire pain killers?" Benny replied.

"No, they're blood pills. I use them so that I don't have to drink human blood directly." Faith replied.

"Where do you get the blood?" Ethan asked.

"Blood drives, and I only take AB positive." Faith replied.

"Why AB positive?" Benny asked.

"Because people with that blood type are universal receivers so I'm not doing much damage by taking it." Faith replied.

"Okay, so that's one vamp that won't bite us, but what about those two?" Ethan said and looked over at Jesse and Sarah who were fighting over the last sip if blood substitute. Their fangs were out and their eyes were glowing.

"No problem" Faith replied she poured out three blood pills. She gave one to Sarah, one to Jesse, and kept the other one. She put hers in her mouth and Jesse and Sarah did the same thing there fangs went away and their eyes stopped glowing.

"What was that stuff? It was amazing." Sarah said

"It's my sister's idea of food, that I'm now realizing is a lot more filling than I thought it would be. It's her way of leaving humans' blood inside the humans."

"You think I could have a few I mean for the future?" Sarah asked.

"Sure." Faith said "I have extra ones I'm my bag." She got out a whole thing of blood pills and handed it to Sarah. Sarah put it in her back pocket.

"We have a lot of books upstairs and we can use some help going through them." Ethan said. "You guys okay enough to read?"

"Sure." Sarah replied.

"Why not." Jesse replied.

They all went upstairs and started on the research. Benny, Ethan, Sarah, and Jesse used the books, while Faith continued searching the school's files for Sterns. Ethan was telling Benny about how Faith had a nerd side.

"Wait so she's hot and smart?" Benny asked quietly so only Ethan could hear.

"Benny she's here to help. And don't go hitting on Jesse's sister. Jesse won't be happy, and I think we are all better off with a happy Jesse." Ethan replied in a whisper.

"You know another thing about Vampires is that our senses are stronger including sound." Jesse said.

Benny hid behind Ethan and whimpered "did not know that."

Jesse hissed and Benny screamed with which Jesse replied with a laugh.

"Oh Jesse stop playing around and keep reading. Ethan can you help me over here?" Faith asked.

"Sure." Ethan replied. He walked over to Faith and Jesse hissed at Benny again who now couldn't hide behind Ethan. Ethan leaned over and looked at the computer screen, "what'cha need help with?"

"Sterns resigned right?" She asked.

"Yes."

"How long had he been working at the school?"

"Only a few months."

"Thanks." She continued typing and found his name, she clicked it. "Okay got a background. Let's see. He had a wife and daughter. His wife died when his daughter was three in a car accident. It also says that his daughter died at 11 with unknown causes."

"Who's his daughter?" Ethan asked.

"Let me pull up a picture." Faith replied she went into the image part of the file and pulled up a photo that was dated a month before she mysteriously died. When the photo loaded Faith and Ethan let out a gasp.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Anastasia, Rory, and Erica are sitting in the middle of the forest behind a bush. There was a group of people about 8. Erica was looking at them hungrily. Anastasia told her to stop. "We can't feed on them. They outnumber us." Anastasia looked at them too now. "It's wrong!" She broke down in tears. Erica and. Rory were snapped out of their trance.

"I can't believe it!" Faith's voice was deep and full of anger. "Now we know why Jesse was banished, why she didn't stay and fight! That little traitor!"

"What's going on?" Sarah asked.

"It's Sterns daughter, it's Anastasia." Ethan said.

"That little fang twisted, conning brat!" Jesse said.

Faith was still screaming and swearing. She was so angry. Ethan ran over and grabbed her arms and spoke to her, "snap out of it. You need to stay calm."

"Ethan don't." Faith replied.

"Don't what?" Ethan asked.

"Manipulate me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your a seer, you can't just see people's thoughts you can use the thoughts to controls he person." Faith told him.

"I can what?" Ethan asked shocked.

Faith was completely calm now. "You didn't know you could do that?"

"No."

"That's why Sterns is scared of you." Faith said.

"What do you mean?"

"A seer usually controls what they do which is what weakens them, but you, you do it naturally. You can see answers naturally, which means you can see his fears, weaknesses, and..." Faith trailed off in thought.

"And what?" Ethan asked anxiously.

"I know how we can defeat him." Faith said. "Ethan you are able to see his thoughts so you can see his plan, his location his attacks."

"Great so what now. We need to find something he has an emotional connection with. That would the lucifractor itself you can use that as like password to get into his mind. We'll also need magic. And Benny you don't have a wide enough knowledge of spells so you're going to need to do some research."

"Your kidding me." Benny said.

"Or I could bite you. And use your powers as my own." Faith suggested.

"Going to do some research." Benny left in a hurry.

"You can really do that?" Sarah asked.

"No just needed him to do some research." Faith replied.

Ethan smirked. "Nice one. So what else do we need to do."

"Well we need another supernatural source. Which means one of us, Sarah, Jesse and me. The three can form a triangle of power and with the help of the lucifractor suck away Sterns powers. But I don't know the right spell that Benny must recite. That's why I'm having him do some research."

"Okay so which of us needs to do it?" Jesse asked.

"I am gonna do it." Faith said. "Because, I know the most about it. But I need more power. If I don't find a way to get it then I'll die. Ethan is powerful enough and Benny will be."

"Powerful enough for it to work?" Sarah asked.

"Powerful enough to survive."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What do you mean survive?" Sarah asked.

"Well even though vampires are immortal, the blast is strong enough to drain all the life out of us." Faith replied.

"Faith there is no way I am letting you do this." Jesse stated.

"Jesse there is no way you could survive this and Sarah would die instantly because her blood is poisoned thanks to an idiot." She said and glared at Jesse.

"What do you mean my blood is poisoned?" Sarah asked

"When you sucked the venom out of Ethan you were still a fledgling. That venom poisons your Vampire abilities. It makes all urges stronger. Few Vampires actually survive it. You however were able to because your pure." Faith explained.

"What do you mean by pure?" Ethan asked.

"In easy to understand terms she isn't like Erica." Faith stated.

"Speaking of Erica what happened to her?" Ethan asked.

"I have no idea, I hope she survived the blast." Sarah said. "And how do you know about Erica."

"I keep an eye on my idiotic brother's life sometimes. Apparently I'm not watching enough considering all the bad things he's done." Faith said still glaring at Jesse.

"You do know I'm in charge of you in the long run right? I should be watching you."

"Well I see your doing a great job at that." Faith replied sarcastically.

"If you bothered to listen to me-"

"Yes because listening to someone that plans on destroying humanity is always a smart move."

They break out into an argument.

"What's going on?" Sarah side comments to Ethan.

"Sibling communication, I'm very familiar with it." Ethan replied.

Sarah whistles, "Stop we have other things to worry about."

"Fine." Jesse said.

"He started it." Faith replied.

Jesse hissed at Faith and that was the end of it.

"Okay so what's the plan?"

"Wait for it." Faith said.

Benny ran in with an opened book in his hands. "I found a whole page on spells for that marble."

"The lucifractor." Ethan corrected.

"There's a spell in here labeled _'triangulum potestatem'_ it says that it's a reverses the power of _the lucifractor_." Benny said.

"That's the spell we need." Faith said.

"How do you know?" Benny said

"Because that means the _triangle of power_. I was telling everyone that it was what we need to form." Faith replied.

"If you knew that why did I need to do research."

"Many reasons, one being I didn't know what the words we had to recite were." Faith said.

"Okay now that we have the spell what else do we have to do?" Ethan asked.

"I need to find more power for myself. By a potion maybe so that I don't have to actually drink blood." Faith said.

"Or" Jesse said as he moved his hands around each other. A glowing almost smoke-like ball formed in between them. He threw towards Faith. Faith absorbed and Jesse passed out.

"What... was ... that?" Ethan asked.

"He gave me back the power I gave to him so many years ago." Faith said.

"So he's dead." Benny said.

"No, it's the lucifractor it was my power that helped him stay awake. Now that he doesn't have it the lucifractor can affect him."

"So are we ready to do this?" Ethan said.

"There is one more detail. We need to get closer to Sterns in order for it to work." Faith said.

"But we don't even know he is." Benny said.

"Well we need something that is emotionally connected to Sterns." Which would be the lucifractor itself." Faith said. "Ethan I need you to sit down on the chair." Ethan did exactly as she said. Faith put the lucifractor in his lap. "Okay now out both hands on the lucifractor and think about Sterns."

Ethan was in Sterns's mind now it was dark but he could see Sterns standing, no make that floating in the air zapping Vampires who were lying unconscious on the floor. But Ethan couldn't see anything else. He snapped out of it. "I saw him zapping passed out vamps but that's it."

"That means it's not a strong enough connection. We'll need someone to actually tell us where he is." Faith said.

"Well who would even know that?" Sarah asked.

"Anastasia."

...

Erica and Rory stared at Anastasia who was broken down on the floor in tears. "Don't play all innocent now. You hypnotized us! I am going to make you regret it I promise you!" Erica screamed at her. Erica's eyes were glowing, her voice was deep, and her fangs were showing.

Anastasia pulled herself together and stood up.

"All of you are the same. Weak. You Vamps underestimate the power we can have over you. Now that we have it we're going to make you pay." She said. _"vestra animus est in potestate habeam_"

They were about to fall under her spell but luckily Erica's phone rang. Erica answered "hello?"

"Put the phone on speaker." Sarah screamed.

Erica put her phone on speaker.

"Anastasia" a deep voice said through the phone (vampire hypnotism) "you will report back to the council room immediately."

"I will report to the council room immediately." Anastasia said and flew off. She went back towards White Chapel.

"Erica your okay." Sarah said. "Listen it's not safe yet to return stay where you are till I call you and tell you to come back." That was it.

"She hung up." Erica said.

"What now?" Rory asked.

Erica looked at the campers. "Let's eat."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Okay, now that, that's handled, what are we gonna do?" Sarah asked.

"Go to the church." Faith said.

"Why are we going to church?" Benny asked.

Ethan tipped him over the head. "Ow" Benny said

"Vampire HQ genius." Ethan told him.

"We are gonna need to bring the lucifractor with us and Benny bring your book." Faith said.

"Let's go."

Anastasia was sitting in the council room at her chair. She looked really confused. Then Benny and Ethan walked into the room. Anastasia rose and stood back scared of what might happen. She deepened her voice hoping hypnotism would work "what are you guys doing here? Leave immediately."

Sarah was flying over head and landed right behind her. Anastasia swirled around and Sarah said "Boo."

"You were banned from this town leave. You are not welcome." She said her voice still deep.

"But sweetie," Faith said as she landed behind Anastasia on the other side. "We just got here." Faith hissed at her.

"You, you hypnotized me." Anastasia said to Faith, her voice was no longer deep.

"Little miss fang fang is scared." Benny said from behind. Ethan hit him again to shut him up.

"I'm going to give you one chance where is your Father?" Sarah asked.

"My father is dead. He was a mortal and died over a century ago."

"No, your father is the cloaked man. You were very good at covering up may I say, but the truth always come out in the end." Faith said.

"This is only the beginning." Anastasia said.

"Maybe for us but for you it's the end." Faith replied and pushed her against a wall vampire speed. "You are going to tell us where your father is now."

"No I'm not."

"Okay fine, Ethan send her father a distress message through the lucifractor it should get to him." Faith said.

"No need to do that." A voice said from the end of the room. "I'm already here."


	10. Sorry

school started and i got busy im working on the next chapter right now. Sorry I'll update ASAP


	11. Chapter 9: The end

Chapter 9

"I must admit I'm very surprised that you were able to figure out our little secret." Sterns said. "But your too late. I can send out my next shock."

"No you can't enough time hasn't passed." Said Ethan confused.

"Yes it has. You see because I am more powerful then the lucifractor and can send out the blast when ever my heart desires, and I think now is the perfect time Anastasia get the lucifractor."

"Sarah take the lucifractor and run for it. Ethan Benny we need to cast a spell."

Sarah ran super speed took the lucifractor and flew out of the church, Anastasia followed her. Sterns stared in amusement as Benny pulled out his spell book.

"Okay so this is the spell we'll have to cast." Benny said.

Sterns snapped his fingers and the book disappeared "what spell?" He put out his hands and purple fire balls grew. He threw them at Ethan and Benny. Faith sped over and pushed them out of the way and behind the council table which lucky for them was already turned over.

"What now?" Ethan asked.

"Well he's mortal. So we can kill him." Faith said.

"How we gonna do that if you can't bite him." Benny asked.

"Take a gun and shoot him, I don't know but we need to figure it out quickly."

A fireball hit the table and it turned to dust.

"Okay plan, Faith distract him, Benny and I will try and find something to kill sterns." Ethan said.

Faith grew fangs and sped away from the boys to the other corner of the room. "You know my brother told my your ancestors blood tasted delicious I bet yours does too."

Sterns turned his attention to her giving the boys a space to flee. "So that brother of yours where is he? Did my first blast take him out? I guess you had to keep him cooped up somewhere then, like Ethan's house."

Ethan and Benny froze and looked back towards sterns.

"You leave my brother alone or I swear I'll make you pay." Faith's voice grew deep she was full of anger.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of hurting him but I can't say the same for you." Sterns snapped his fingers "Oh Jesse."

Jesse walked forward his eyes were clothes.

"I demand you to dispose of this little vampire for me. Now awake!" Sterns flew up him arm and with a snap Jesse's eyes opened.

He bared his fangs his eyes glowed and he hissed at Faith. He flew over and pushed her against the wall. Faith pushed his him back and to the floor she pushes him down "Jesse snap out of it."

Ethan and Benny stare, "what now?"

"I've got an idea." Sterns said and he threw a fireball at them. Ethan ducks out of the way but Benny is hit, he flies back into the wall.

"Benny!" Ethan screamed.

Ethan thinks to himself. I_ am a seer. I can see the magic in everyone I can send messages, I can_, "that's it!" Ethan says out load. He runs towards Sterns and grabs his shoulder they are snapped into Sterns inner mind.

Meanwhile Sarah is running through White Chapel trying to get away from Anastasia. "Stop running you big wimp, turn me and fight!" Anastasia says.

Sarah stops running. She turns and faces Anastasia. "You want to fight princess. Fine by me." She grows her fangs throws the lucifractor behind her and launches at Anastasia. Anastasia blows her aside and runs for the lucifractor. Sarah comes up behind her and jumps her they fall to the ground. Sarah hisses at Anastasia, Anastasia hisses back, and pushes Sarah off her and throws her backwards. Sarah flies through the air and collapses on the ground. She lands next to the the lucifractor which is now split in half. She picks up both halves and looks at them Anastasia comes speeding towards Sarah. Sarah throws the lucifractor in the air towards Anastasia when it lands it starts to glow. Lighting strikes. "What's happening?" Anastasia screamed. The lucifractor sucked her in and then closed. Sarah grabs it and the flies back for the church.

At the church Jesse and Faith are still fighting. Faith has him pinned against the the wall now, there are books everywhere. She is breathing heavily. "Jesse I need you to listen to me.

Ethan and Sterns are in Sterns mind. It's foggy and they are staring right at each other. "The lucifractor it's hurting you." Ethan said.

"No it isn't!" Sterns replied.

"Yes it is. You weren't strong enough were you. That's why you haven't sent out the next blast it will destroy you." Ethan stated confidently.

"I don't know what you are talking about! In fact I'll send out the next blast right now!" Sterns pushed Ethan out and Ethan went flying back to the wall next to Benny. Sarah flies in and lands on the ground but she's to late. Sterns prepares his fire ball "You were a great opponent Ethan, but in the end I always win!"

Sarah flies in behind him and bites him. She sucks all the blood out. Sterns collapses and so does Sarah.

"Sarah no!" Ethan screams he runs over to her.

Faith and Jesse stop fighting. "What happened?" Jesse asked. Before Faith can answer she sees Ethan running over to Sarah. Faith helps Jesse up and they run over.

"What happened to Sarah?" Faith asked.

"She drained him." Ethan said

"The lucifractor's power drained her Ethan." Faith said.

"What so she's..." Ethan stopped he couldn't finish the sentence. Jesse knelt down beside her and finished the thought for him.

"Dead, Sarah is dead."


End file.
